Collision
by Metal Drops
Summary: One day an angry, short haired Sakura attacks him, and he's expected to save a Konoha he barely recognizes, but not from any Uchihas… Dark Rookies, Good/Evil!Naruto


**Collision**

**Note:** Starting off a little after Team 7 Reunion.

_Shortly after I wrote this first chapter, Naruto 492 came out with evil/true Naruto in the waterfall! Haha, fun fun! I guess I'm taking on that concept literally in this story!_

**Disclaimer: **Does not own, or Naruto wouldn't have had his little fainting spell.

**Rating: T + :** swearing and later sexual situations and blood…carnage…etc, etc

**Chapter1:** Slips, Rips and Tears

* * *

Konoha's evening was blood red, the setting sun a hot orange disc on the horizon. The usually bustling streets of Konoha were empty and an eerie silence reigned over the dirty, broken roads. This Konoha is different. The buildings are dilapidated, broken, beaten and fearful. The once vibrant paints were faded, chipped, stained with who knows what. The Hokage tower is dark and ominous. The faces of on the mountain monument have been blown away, leaving behind haunting traces of the proud visages of the past heroes, scorn, rejected and destroyed.

_Fear_ reigns this Konoha. With cold _blue eyes_, fear reigns this Konoha.

* * *

When Naruto ate ramen, the familiar broth gave him temporary immunity from his mind. The soup, the noodles, the toppings all swarm into him and suppressed the chaotic pain in his stomach. It numbed him, like an anesthetic, numbed him until it comes crashing back one night. At least, he thought, it wasn't drugs.

"Naruto! Tsunade-taichou is awake!" Sakura's bright smile greeted him one day. Naruto had whooped victoriously, got free ramen, and decided things were going to get better.

With his day a little brightened, Naruto took a walk around the outskirts of Konoha. He traced his steps carefully, remembering the area vividly from his dark childhood, where he sauntered around, pretending he had friends, pretending those glares really meant nothing. A couple of times he had kids, and even adults run up to him, excitedly greeting him and asking to touch his hand, his forehead protector and get his signature. With a sheepish smile and never ending energy, Naruto complied. At the back of his mind, a cynical little voice asked if they knew he was the same boy they had ignored and trash talked all those years before.

However, Naruto was Naruto. He was all forgiving, for who could really passionately love a village that treated him like dirt, if not the hero Naruto?

"I've found you!" a familiar voice cried out. It was angry and impatient, not the voice of a fan wanting an autography. Naruto looked around, trying to figure out who the voice exactly belonged to. A black blur tackled him to the ground before he could comprehend it and pinned him down with frighteningly strong hands. Naruto struggled against his assailant who sat astride him, its black robes obstructing his eyes. He felt the weight above him lighten a little as his assailant shifted back, but one strong hand pinned his neck down and the other held a cold kunai to his cheeks. When he could see, he stared right into angry, green eyes.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" A shock ran through him, and his body stiffened. No, it wasn't Sakura-chan, at least not the Sakura-chan he knew. This person had the green eyes, the telling pink hair, and delicate heart shaped face of his teammate Haruno Sakura, but at the same time, it was not her. This girl's green eyes were dark and angry, hardened. Her pretty face was rough, with slight scarring on her cheeks and forehead. Her hair, darkened pink and limp, was cropped short and messy.

"How disgusting to hear you call me that!" she spat, her eyes wide with hate, the same kind of scornful eyes he had seen back in the days, "You fucking bastard! I don't see how this'll work at all. I should just slit your throat _right now_."

Shocked was an understatement. Naruto's mind blanked with the astonishment. Why was Sakura-chan threatening to kill him? No, was this Sakura-chan at all?

Suddenly she stood up, callously pulling him up with her. Naruto struggled out of her grasp and took a couple of steps back, messaging his throat. He looked up, observing in stunned silence at this stranger before him. This person, who resembled Sakura-chan, but wore a dirty dark outfit and hair he definitely knew wasn't Sakura-chan's style at all.

"You're not Sakura-chan," he growled as he regained his composure, "Who the hell are you!? Why'd you attack me?"

She sneered at him, a cold sneer he had never once witnessed before from Sakura's face. It was chilling. "I _am_ Sakura."

This caught him off guard, "What…?"

"Only him?" she muttered, with a dark laugh, "Oh my, what a joke! Whatever, I'll just do my job. Hm, I guess even in this world your sense of fashion in horrendous."

She took out a large scroll from within her robe and unrolled his dramatically in front of him. As the scroll came undone, the black ink writings jumped off the fabric, reminiscent of Sai's signature jutsus, and encircled both him and this fake Sakura.

"What is this?!" Naruto yelled, trying to punch away the letters that were now taking a hold of him, "What did you do?!"

"Stop struggling idiot!" she snarled, watching him with cold glee as she let herself become wrapped by the letters, "It's the least you could do, demon bastard."

His struggling was in vain as the letters enveloped him, creating a black, spinning cocoon. In the next instant, there was slight change of wind and both black cocoons flashed out of his existence, with Naruto's angry yell leaving an echo in the quiet, deserted street.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi felt the tea cup in his hand cracked. He looked down thoughtfully at the ominous sign. He didn't need to be warned—he knew something was wrong. He could feel it in the air, the weakening of the fabric around him, of the reality that existed. His perfectly developed byakuugan could sense the rip in time and space, just as he could sense the Yellow Flash slip behind the silky fabric of the fourth dimension whenever he used the hiraishin.

This rip was not the thin slits that the Fourth Hokage utilized, but a full on tear. Hiashi had no way of knowing what that entailed. Perhaps it'll patch itself up without anyone noticing. Still, he had to report this to the Hokage. He put his cup down and stood up. He draped himself with robe and left his room, with the mind to pay the Slug Princess a visit.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata felt something was amiss. She couldn't quite pinpoint it, but it was a feeling of foreboding that tugged at her heart. She wondered if anything bad was going to happen again before Konoha could recover. At the time she was alone at the one of the training fields, standing in the middle of the vast sandy Area 23. Her byakuugan was activated, and she could feel, even see, something not quite in the air.

It was very sudden it appeared, a swirl of pure chakra that started to suck in everything in the area, including her. She was not match for it, and she felt herself knocked off her feet and sucked into the swirl of chakra like piece of leaf. The vortex had close as she entered, but a Hyuuga eye, perhaps even a Sharingan eye, could see the bump that was left behind in the middle of Area 23.

Hinata, finding herself on her feet standing in a meadow, looked around wildly. A cool breeze brushed the meadow against her. What happened?

"There you are Hinata-sama," a cold voice said behind her. She whipped around at the voice and jumped in horror at the sight of the man.

"W-why are you here?" she managed to get out before taking several strides back, "Where am I?"

"What are you saying, Hinata-sama?" the man said, "We must go; we can't keep the lord waiting for his bride."

Hinata blinked. Her, a bride? Lord? Was she dreaming? More importantly, this man…

"S-Stay back!" Hinata cried, activating her byakuugan and getting into her fighting stance, "Don't come any closer, Mizuki-sensei!"

The man chuckled at the title, "My my, how nostalgic to be called that again. It's been a while since I heard that from you, Hinata-sama."

Hinata narrowed her eyes, her mind racing. What in the world was going on?

The next moment happened in flash, and Hinata couldn't defend herself. Mizuki-sensei was behind her and pricked her neck with something. It was instant, and not another thought was formed as she blacked out.

When she came to, she jerked awake, the feeling of alarm she fell unconscious with kicking her mind into danger mode. To her surprise she sunk even deeper into a soft, overly luxurious bed, dressed in a silvery silk kimono. She was in a bedchamber, lofty, expensive from the looks of it. Could she be in this 'lord's' chamber Mizuki-sensei was talking about?

"Awake, are you?" a hauntingly familiar voice drawled. Hinata looked around, looking the speaker. She spotted a rather large, elaborately carved wooden chair and a man who she could not quite make out sitting in it. The chakra signature was familiar. Hinata narrowed her eyes suspiciously. The 'lord' she was going to be married off to? There was something eerily familiar about his voice, almost..like..

"W-who are you?" she asked, her voice coming out sounding more scared than she wanted, "Why am I h-here?"

"Hinata-chan," the man said, waving his hand, "I hope you do realize, every time you attempt an escape…the more I…punish your beloved cousin…"

Hinata jumped in alarm at this with a gasp, "Y-you have Neji-nii-san?!"

"Why are you so surprised, Hinata-chan?" the man said, his voice taunting and playful. Hinata jumped out of the bed, stumbling on her robe as she made her way towards the chair. She fell to her knees as her legs gave out beneath her.

"Who are you?!" she cried, "W-what have you done with Neji-nii-san?!"

"Looks like you hit your head harder than I thought," the man said. The chair shifted a little as the man stood up, and Hinata's eyes widened when she recognized the all too familiar silhouette. The wild spiky hair… in the light she could the blond hair, the whiskered cheeks…and those eyes, they were blue, but they were nothing like the eyes she knew.

* * *

Note: I set this up very obviously. I could have been more mysterious and all, but what the hell, anyone with a brain would have figured it out. Please, tell me what you think? Feedback is important for me so I know if…what I'm writing is doing its job! Thanks!


End file.
